You'll be my only
by demonika
Summary: Team7 was given a mission from the fifth to discover the hideout of the person who killed the third. It seem like another mission to them until they find themselves stuck in a weird modern city. They meet a strange kid..cold and Sasuke falls for him. R
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind was blowing, making the leaves rustle over the muddied path on which four people were walking. Around them was a forest, trees surrounding them from every direction and it was almost too dark to look but that didn't make them to stop their mission, no, they didn't care about dark. The man who was leading the small group had his face hidden under a novel, not even a single member of the group was making any sort of noise.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, why don't we just take some rest and continue with our journey in the morning?" Naruto suggested to the oldest one of the group. Kakashi didn't say anything or look at the boy who had broken the long silence. He just ignored him as he had said nothing and continued on walking.

"Sensei?" Naruto spoke yet again; he was too tired to walk anymore. They had been walking since the sun had revealed its face in the morning and hadn't even stopped once, not even to eat.

"Hn?" was the only response that Naruto got. Getting irritated at being ignored, Naruto fastened his pace and started waking beside him. He grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it lightly. When the masked man looked down at him, he let go of his sleeve and asked "Can't we take some rest? I'm sleepy and tired."

Kakashi smiled down at the complaining boy and looked back at the other members of team 7. Sakura was just a few feet away from them while Sasuke was walking behind them all. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, although his eyes were uncaring as if he didn't care about his surrounding but Kakashi knew that the boy's five senses were working actively. He was walking slowly, with his hands in his pant's side pockets.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at the three of them closely; sure enough all were tired and exhausted, "So, want to take a break?"

Naruto started shouting _yeah yeah _while Sakura just nodded once. The third member of the team showed no response except that he looked at Kakashi for a second before averting his gaze.

With the decision made that they will rest in the forest for the night, the four members started unpacking their bags. Each one of them pulled out a sleeping bag and lied it down on the mudded ground.

It had taken them half an hour or so to find a safe spot to rest. Sakura and Naruto had helped Kakashi in gather some dried sticks for the night while Sasuke had just been standing there with his back leaned to a tree as he watched them work. The woods, Kakashi had said, were only gathered if the cold became unbearable. They didn't build a fire because they had to keep cautious of their enemies and by building it, they would only give away their position.

Team 7 had been assigned a secrete mission just after the fifth had been assigned as the hokage. It was to find out Orochimaru's hiding place because Tsunade was somewhat sure that he would come for Sasuke now that the third was dead and couldn't protect them.

Only team 7 and the hokage knew about the mission, not even her sectary had been given the privilege to know about that.

The three young members of his team lied down in their sleeping bags while he just sat down on it with his book opened in front of him.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked looking at her teacher, concern was evident from her voice.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry about me and just get some rest."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, we have to start early tomorrow." Naruto defended Kakashi's statement, "get some sleep."

"umm-hmm." Sakura nodded. All of a sudden she started feeling tired and yawned. From just beside her, she heard Naruto yawn too, "If you need anything, I'll be here." He assured her and yawned again. Before she knew it, he was snoring loudly. From Naruto's other side, she heard a groan and some shuffling sounds as Sasuke placed the pillow above his head to block out Naruto's snores. She sifted herself into a comfortable position and saw the back of Kakashi's figure that was bend a little showing that he was still reading his book.

"Just make sure to get some sleep." Sakura said before closing her eyes. She heard a faint reply from him, "Yes I will." And she drifted into the world of her dreams.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto and Sakura were now asleep. He closed his eyes wanting the sleep to come but it just wasn't. He opened his eyes again and looked at the starry sky. He tried to focus on something, something other than their mission but somehow he couldn't bring himself to. He remembered Tsunade's words when they were in her office.

"_Kakashi, I think that Orochimaru is going to try and get the body of the child. We can't afford to lose any more time so I am sending you and your team to discover his hide out."_

"_If Orochimaru is looking for Sasuke, then why are you sending us?" Kakasi had asked the hokage._

"_You all know that…" She looked down at the photo frame placed on her desk, "The third's death has come as shock for all of us and there are many brave and strong people in this village that cannot control their emotions." She paused and tore her gaze away from the frame, "Orochimaru will attack us any minute now so we have to be prepared, might as well attack him first." She studied their expressions before her eyes fell upon Kakashi again. "I wasn't able to find any team other than yours that's emotionally stable at the moment and I also know that you will protect your team even if it cost you your life." Everybody knew that about Kakashi, even though he never showed it but he cared about his team… about them. "and so I have nothing to worry but…"_

_Kakashi nodded in her direction, telling her to go on, "But you just have to find the place then send one of your dogs to me and I'll take over the rest, agreed?" She looked at each one of them, expecting some sort of response. When the team saw Kakashi nod, they knew that they will have to do just that._

Kakashi sighed and closed the book when he had finished reading it. He was feeling awfully tired now as he lied in his cozy sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting towards sleep.

Even though Kakashi was fast asleep but his senses were working perfectly. A small chuckle made him open his eyes alarmingly. He had just opened his eyes when someone shouted, "Now!" and he felt air began to suck away from his lungs. Everything began to spin and he started moving away from the trees. Everything began to disappear. Before all can fade away, Kakashi got a glimpse of Orochimaru's pale face. He tried to scream, to warn his team but no sound escaped his mouth and before he knew it, everything went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well done Kabuto." The man standing next to the one wearing glasses encouraged just as Kakashi opened his eyes and saw him. Orochimaru was an expert in jutsus and told his assistant to draw a circle around the small group so the he would be able to teleport them to some other place, where they would never find the village. He watched as the group started to fade away, the only thing he realized was when it was too late. Sasuke's sleeping back was beginning to disappear with them. He looked at Kabuto dangerously, "Did you draw the circle around Sasuke-kun too?" his voice was extremely calm that it made the one wearing glasses shiver. After a few minutes, when Orochimaru thought that he wasn't going to reply, he nodded slowly.

"Why?" he took a step towards him, "How will I know be able to find that boy now?"

"I… I thought you told me to draw the circle around all of them." He started backing away from the scary, immortal man.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I really hope you hope you guys liked the first chapter even though there is nothing in there to like! I'm not sure about this fic yet so you guys might let me know whether to continue it or not... thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kakashi didn't know what had happened; he couldn't see or even move his body for that matter. His head was still spinning even though he knew that the surroundings had stopped. He wanted to look beside him, to see that his team was alright but he just couldn't move a muscle. He was sure that Orochimaru had used some sort of jutsu on him.

It took him a few seconds to take fresh air in his lungs. He closed his eyes and for a moment just inhaled the smell of fresh leaves. When he opened his eyes, he saw the disappearing moon and the light orange glow of the morning sun. He placed his hands over his cheek, just to check that he was now able to move his body on his will. _The team, _the thought made him jump and he looked beside him to find that all of his team members were rubbing their eyes, trying to figure out what had happened to them.

He let out a breath that he was holding and smiled at them. He walked out of the sleeping bag when he was sure that he had enough energy to and started folding it.

"Let's get back to our mission." He suggested to the team.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto looked around him with wide eyes, "Where are we?"

For the first time, Kakashi glanced at his surrounding to find that they were in an unfamiliar place that looked like a small playing ground with no one in it other than a boy who was sitting in the far corner, on a bench. He didn't seem to notice them; his eyes were closed showing that he was probably asleep.

"I don't quite understand." Kakashi said to himself then he added to the group, "Let's pack up and find out."

It took them unusually fast to pack up their things and Kakashi knew just why. All of them were eager to find out where exactly they were. Kakashi was thinking that maybe Orochimaru had something to do with it, maybe he had taken them somewhere but he wasn't sure.

They pulled the bags over their shoulders and started moving. Naruto and Sakura were looking here and there pointing out things that were out of place while Sasuke was walking beside Kakashi.

"I think we are in some advanced village." Sasuke said slowly, it seemed he was talking to himself so Kakashi didn't felt the need to answer him.

"Hey sensei… lets ask that boy over there." Sakura suggested getting excited at what they might get from the boy who was sleeping on the bench. His eyes were closed, right elbow over the back of the bench and head moved to one side. He looked quite contented on that uncomfortable wooden bench.

They walked over to the boy, he was not much older than the three maybe a year older than Naruto and Sasuke. His face had some sort of blue colored tattoos on it and he was wearing a long white scarf. The black jacket he wore and his baggy pants over the black and red compact boots looked matchless with his pale completion and Sakura had to hold her breath at the perfect face of the boy.

"Uh-hem." Kakashi cleared his throat to get the attention of the boy. He didn't know why but he was getting the feelings that he wasn't really asleep, just pretending maybe.

The boy showed no movement. Kakashi looked back at the small group and shook his head. Naruto was just too eager to know where he was so he wasn't going to let the opportunity get out of his hands even if it meant waking up the stranger. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey!" but the boy's body showed no movement, not even a single muscle in his body budged. Thinking that the boy was a heavy sleeper, Naruto started nearing him in order to shake him but Sakura held his collar, "We don't know where we are and it's not polite to shake someone."

"But you do it all the time to _me_." He pointed out but Sakura just ignored him.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a small sound as the boy stood up from the bench and started walking into the opposite direction to them. Shocked, Sakura let go of Naruto, he was the first one to recover and was now walking behind the boy.

"Hey…" he called out to the boy with blue colored hair, who just ignored him, "Wait up." the boy wasn't moving fast… just a he slow and calm walk so it wasn't hard for Naruto to catch up with him.

"You see, me and my team want to ask you something." Naruto begin but the boy completely ignored him as if he was nothing but thin air.

"Uh… we want to ask something." Naruto repeated feeling a little uncomfortable. He glanced back at his team; they were slowly following them trying to get what the boy might say.

He gave his team an uneasy look and said to them, "I think the boy's deaf."

Just as the words escaped Naruto's mouth, the boy stopped in his tracks making others stop too. Naruto looked at him and saw a smirk marking his thin lips.

"Humph." Was all Naruto heard before the boy started walking again. All of this time his eyes had been closed but Naruto was unable to notice that. He kept standing there; the boy had stopped at his remarks so that meant that he wasn't really deaf. He looked at the boy's fading back, his long scarf flying beside him. His steps were precise and even with his closed eyes; he was able to spot a stick in his path. He slowly picked it up and threw it aside. Team 7 just stared at the boy who was soon out of sight.

"What was that?" Sakura asked when the boy was no longer in their sight. No one answered her.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Naruto asked feeling a little offended that he had been ignored by the stranger completely.

"Maybe he couldn't speak." Sasuke said darkly. He didn't like the way that boy had treated them, like they were inferior to him.

Kakashi however said nothing, a thoughtful glint in his eyes and he started walking in the direction where the boy had gone. When no one made an attempt to follow him, he stopped and looked at them, "Let's find someone else who can help us." _Or maybe he'll just lead us to the exit._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter....

Uh... I just wanted you guys to know that me and two other people have created a roleplaying account and would really like more members. Anyone up for a roleplay??!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Let's find someone else who can help us." _Or maybe he'll just lead us to the exit, _Kakashi thought.

It seemed that they all liked that idea because they started following him. After walking for sometime, they spotted the same boy talking to an old man, his back to them. Kakashi just stopped where he was and looked at the two. The team behind him had also stopped.

The old man was in his mid sixties and was wearing an elegant dark blue colored suite with a stick in his hand. It seemed that he was doing the talking while the boy listened.

After what felt like forever, the boy gave a small nod at which the other person gave a smile and the boy started walking past him. Deciding that the person to whom the boy was talking was much friendly than him, Kakashi started to make his way towards the man. The old man was watching the boy's back disappear.

"Hello." Kakashi said in a friendly manner. The man looked at him and smiled politely.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" unintentionally his eyes moved to where the boy had disappeared.

The man seemed to notice that because he followed his gaze and said to himself, "Nice kid."

Kakashi looked at him doubtfully and asked, "Who _was_ he again?"

The person looked at him cynically, "You don't know _him_?" when Kakashi just shook his head the man smiled, "Then you don't know who the bladebreakers are." It was not a confirmation but just a fact, Kakashi shook his head again.

The man smiled and held out his hand for Kakashi to shake, "I'm Mr. Dickenson, manager of the world's champion bey-blading team." Even though Kakashi didn't understand the word _bey-blading _but he shook his hand anyways. The man smiled, "You would love to meet the boys." He looked past him, "Are those kids with you?"

Kakashi nodded then remembering why he was standing there in the first place he cleared his throat and said, "Uh… Mr. Dickenson, I wanted to ask… where exactly _are_ we?" He knew that the question sounded stupid but he didn't care, he had to find out a way to return to the village.

"Ah, you are tourists?" He assumed giving their costumes a considerate look. When Kakashi said nothing he continued, "Well, we are in a park in Japan."

"Are we?" It wasn't a question so the man didn't reply. He gave a quick look at their hands and let go of Kakashi's hand, "So, where can we find a… hotel."

"Oh my dear boy, don't you worry about finding a place to live, I will arrange a hotel for you but it might take a day or two… hotels are all full these day, you know… the champion ships." He looked at Kakashi's masked face who smiled at the man's politeness, "But don't you worry, Tyson will surely prove to be an interesting host."

"Who is Tyson?" It was Naruto who asked the question, he was feeling a little ignored so he thought he might tell the man that he was here too.

"He's one of the members of Bladebreaker." He looked at Natuto with amusing glint in his eyes and said, "You both will fit in nicely." Then he looked at Kakashi, "Now, now… we mustn't waste anytime. Till I get a room for you, you all can sleep in Tyson's dojo. The bladebreakers sleep there all the time."

He seemed to be a little too proud of this team and Kakashi had yet to find why.

* * *

After Mr. Dickenson had talked to some sort of device, which felt weird and told it to bring the car, they started walking with the man leading the way.

"So, what's a car?" Sakura asked curious at the strange name.

The man looked at her in disbelief which made her regret her question but thankfully the man turned around saying, "You will soon find out."

They walked out of the gate which had a large EXIT written on it with red and after a little more walking, they were standing out side a park, at least that's what the board said, Sakura thought and sighed.

After waiting there for sometime, a black steal creature with four wheels that could move was standing in front of them.

Mr. Dickenson looked at the four; all of them were standing with some sort of weapons in their hands ready to attack the car except Naruto who was looking at it with amusement.

"What _is_ this thing?" He asked, eyes wide with surprise.

He beamed at the boy, "That's a…" he then looked at Sakura, "_car_."

When they were sure that the steal thing would not attack them, team 7 placed the weapons back into their original place, away from Mr. Dickenson's vision. They straighten up and looked at the eldest man as if asking him what to do next. As if the car understood them, the front door opened and a man walked out and saluted Mr. Dickenson. Then he looked at them and nodded. He held open the back door of the car for them and Mr. Dickenson said, "Ready to go to Tyson's place?"

Sitting in the thing called car were a strange feeling. It made Sakura feel uneasy. She glanced at her team, Kakashi was talking to the old man, it seemed that he was getting some sort of information out of the older man and Sakura had a strange feeling that Kakashi didn't really trust the man. She then moved her eyes at Sasuke who had his eyes closed, his back leaned in a comfortable position and at last she looked at Naruto who was looking out of the glass window in complete amusement. She tried to unnerve her tensed nerves and sighed.

"Do you know anything about ninjas?" Kakashi asked looking closely at the man. From what he had observed, the man didn't know anything about their kind and he was curious to confirm his theory.

"Oh, every body knows about ninjas but ninjas are old fashioned now. The kids now a days rarely take ninja classes. They have become more interested in Chinese stuff, you know martial arts but of course we all know that the legends about the ninjas are all counterfeit."

"And what about…" Kakashi stopped to consider his question, "Chakra?"

The man looked at him confusedly and asked, "What?"

Kakashi smiled, his theory had been confirmed; these people knew nothing of ninjas. He looked at the man who was waiting for an answer and smiled, "Oh nothing."

Mr. Dickenson's expressions suddenly changed as he looked strongly at Kakashi, "I…uh… wanted to ask you something."

Kakashi gestured him to go on when he paused. He looked at him from top to bottom before continuing, "You guys seem a little…weird. No offence but…" he looked at him again to confirm that he hadn't taken it, "Your costumes and that mask of yours are really strange. You didn't even know what car was and I was getting a feeling that you didn't even know what a cell phone is."

Kakashi smiled before saying without hesitation; by now all the ears were on their conversation, "We are from a very poor village where there are no cars and cell phones. We wear these kinds of outfits there, might seem a little odd but they are considered very fashionable there especially covering out face." He thought that giving him the information that he didn't know would prove to be wrong.

This explanation seemed to satisfy the man because he smiled knowingly at him and said, more to himself, "It's a good thing that I found you, you wouldn't have been able to pay for the hotel."

_He is such a nice person, _Sakura thought as she let out a breath she was holding.

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah... I know, it took me a while to update and I'm really sorry about that. ^__^

I also know that the chapter was boring and all but... *shrugs* and that there are some mistakes. I'm too lazy to reread my work. Sorry!

Anyways, Read and review guys, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After a few more minutes, the car stopped in front of a small house. It was beautifully built with a big lawn in front of it. They walked out of the car just as soon as the driver held the door open for them.

"This…" Mr. Dickenson announced, "Is Tyson's house. He lives with his grandfather, his parents have moved to another country." He explained. He looked at the driver and said, "You wait here, I'll just introduce these people to the Grangers."

"Why didn't they take him with them?" Naruto asked the man as they stared walking towards the main door of the house.

"Because…" He paused to ring the door bell, "He wanted to stay with his grandfather. His parents come to visit him often though."

"Why did he wanted to stay with his grandfather?" this time it was Sakura who asked the question. It seemed to Mr. Dickenson that they were all eager to meet Tyson as well as to know about his back ground.

"Well…" he tried to find the proper words to explain it, "Let's just say that he really loves his grandfather and doesn't want to leave him alone."

"But…" Sakura tried to ask another question but thankfully they heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal an old man standing in his pajamas.

"Yo homie!" He patted Mr. Dickenson's back and his cheeks became a little red with embarrassment but the other man who was now literally dragging Mr. Dickenson in ignored it. "It's been a long time." He said. He didn't seem to notice team 7 and they felt relieved to that but the next thing they all knew was that the man looked at them and smiled happily.

"Now now, we shouldn't keep you waiting outside." He said as he led the way inside, "Come on all of you homies."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before leading his team inside the comfortably small house after the two old people.

The old man in pijamas gestured for them to sit down on the sofas that were resting in the sitting room while he sat down heavily on one.

When all of them sat down, except Sasuke who just remained standing, his hands in his pocket, Mr. Dickenson said to him, "Now now ma boy, no need to feel shy. It's your home more than it's anybody else's."

When the man said that, team 7 glanced at the real owner of the house but he was staring at them all very hard as if trying to remember something. He didn't seem to be offended by the other man's comment.

When Sasuke refused to sit, Mr. Dickenson moved on to the other topic, "This is Mr. Granger." He told team 7 signaling towards the man, "Tyson's grandfather."

Everybody nodded in his direction except Sasuke who was looking at no where in particular.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sakura said politely at which the man just gave a friendly nod.

"and these are…" He looked at them and realized that he hadn't asked them their names.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi introduced himself smiling at Mr. Dickenson who was looking at them shamefully for not asking their names, "And these are my students, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He nodded at them.

"You a teacher homie?" Mr. Granger asked looking surprised, "You look like a student yourself. How old are you dog?"

"Uh…" Kakashi didn't know what to make out of the man's language, words were harsh and at the same moment felt polite as if he was saying something nice. "I'm 22 years old actually." He answered and then moved to his students, "Naruto and Sasuke are both 15 and Sakura is 14."

"Ah, just like Tyson's homies." Mr. Granger commented.

"Yeah…" the other man glanced at his watch and decided that he was getting late, "Where are Tyson and the others?"

Mr. Granger stood up instantly and smiled at all of them, "I almost forgot about him. You are gonna love my little homester." He started waking out of the room when Mr. Dickenson asked a question.

"Are the other bladebreakers here?"

"Max and Ray are here, Kai left early as usual and Kenny's didn't stay for the night." He said shortly and walked out before anyone could ask anything.

After he left, Mr. Dickenson started drumming his finger over the table that was placed in front of him and hummed a sweet and soothing melody with it. They were all listening to him until they heard banging and shouting, "HEY WAKE UP, DOG. LOOK WHO CAME TO VISIT YOU." The banging on the door didn't stop neither did Mr. Granger's shouts. After a minute or so everything went quite and they heard a boy's sleepy voice, almost whimpering, "Why did you wake us up early when Kai didn't?"

"Yo, some guys came to see you." Mr. Granger ignored his question and said instead.

"They can wait until I…"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was leaned back in the sofa comfortably, his eyes closed as he listened to the two. "This is insane, let's find a hotel to live."

Sasuke's voice made everyone in the room look at him. Kakashi smiled at him while everyone stared and said, "We don't have any kind of money that can be used here and these are nice people."

"Maybe Sasuke's right." Sakura said instantly then looked at Mr. Dickenson and back at Kakashi, "I mean these people are nice and all…" Then she gave her sensei a look that he understood, _Are you telling us that we can trust them? _At this Kakashi smiled and nodded then added, "_I_ do." No one in the room except the two knew what that meant. Their attention again focused on the door as three people approached it; Mr. Granger and two boys, all in their pajamas.

"…and so I thought that you would be the best hosts." Mr. Dickenson explained. He didn't wait for anyone to say something but stood up and looked at the two boys, "I just met Kai in the park."

"So that's where he always is in the morning." Max said to himself and everybody ignored him.

"I requested him to tell you that you have to sign autographs for your fans today. The location is yet not confirmed but I'll send the driver telling him the location and all in the evening."

"Yes!" Tyson exclaimed while Max grinned from ear to ear, "I love my fans."

"But Kai wasn't all that happy about it. I think he's going to skip this one too…" Mr. Dickenson said disappointedly, "as always."

"But he's always like that." Tyson confirmed. He looked at their guests and passed the boy with yellow hair a smile.

"Yes my boy, always like that he is. I think I should leave you all to chat then." He took a step out of the room but stopped and looked at Kakashi, "I assure you that you have nothing to worry about my boy. If you have any problems, you can call me and I'll be at your service." Then he nodded at him and exited the room.

"Are you telling me that you have _fans_?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

Tyson just blushed a little and nodded. Max however, said, "But Kai's the lady's man. I think the whole world is his fan." His voice was however out of jealously as Sakura had expected when he had finished the first sentence.

"He's not only lady's man… He's also man's man." Tyson said and they both started laughing.

However, team 7 didn't get the meaning and remained silent. After the laughing died down, Sakura asked, "So, are you guys famous or something?"

The two looked at each other before they nodded.

"Like why?" Naruto was unable to get the jealously out of his tone as he asked the question.

"You don't know?" Max asked, his eye brows furrowed. Before anyone could answer, his eye brows shot in acknowledgement and he said, "I recall Mr. Dickenson saying you weren't familiar with beyblades."

Naruto nodded, "we really don't know what these beyblades are."

"Let's have break fast first, we'll explain everything later once the others return."

* * *

A/N: So... uh... I know that there isn't much in this chapter. No KaixSasuke yet but at least I updated. C`on, give me some credit guys. =D

Review guys... just review and I'll be more than happy to update it for you guys....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After they had all finished break fast, Max had left the dining room leaving team 7 alone with Tyson who was proving to be a good company to Naruto.

_Urgh, they are both alike. _Sasuke gave them a disgusted look which Tyson saw and whispered some thing to Naruto. He looked up at Sasuke and said to Tyson pointing at him, "He thinks he's cool but he's a real jerk." He was loud enough so that Sasuke would hear him but to his disappointment, Sasuke just ignored him.

"Kai's just the same." Tyson pointed out, "He always bosses us around. Man, that stinks and when…"

"Oh get off it Tyson." Max said walking back into the room, "I called Ray and Kenny. They said they'll be here. I think Hillary's going to be here after she's finished with breakfast. That leaves us with Kai and I'm not in the mood of calling him." He fished his pocket for his mobile and handed it to Tyson, "Maybe you can call him and tell him that we are having a team meeting."

"What? Me?"

In response Max just nodded. Tyson looked at the other people in the room; they were all looking at the two. Tyson took a deep breath and punched in the required numbers. The room was awfully silent, all eyes observing him.

"Hey Kai." Tyson said after his call was picked up by Kai.

"Yeah?" Kai's voice was thick of irritation.

"uh… yeah, we were just thinking about having a…" He stopped and looked at Max for a little help who just whispered the words 'team meeting', "yeah… so, you see we have to…"

"I don't have all day." And with that the call ended.

Tyson clicked off the phone and handed it back to Max, "He didn't have all day." He explained before anybody could ask what had happened. Max nodded knowingly and sighed, "Well, you tri…"

"What's with this Kai guy?" Naruto voiced getting irritated at the way he was treating them.

"We can't say much, just a cold…" Max stopped when they heard the main door of the house open and Mr. Granger greeted someone but whoever the person was, he didn't bother to greet back.

After some time a boy walked in and rested his back on the wall without saying a word.

"I thought you'd never…" Tyson started but Sakura cut him off.

"That's the boy from the park Kakashi sensei." Shock was evident from her voice.

Kakashi nodded in response, _I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you._

"Yeah, It's _him._" Naruto pointed his finger at Kai, Max and Tyson looking from team 7 to Kai completely unaware what was going on. Naruto stood up and started walking towards Kai, it seemed that he was angry for some reason. He stopped in front of him, their faces close to each other but Kai barely noticed, his posture remained the same; back leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "Why did you ignore us when we only wanted the directions?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Stop it Naruto." Sakura shouted getting irritated at how he was behaving in front of everybody.

Naruto chose to ignore her and said to the boy in front of him, "Why are you ignoring me _now_?"

"Naruto." Kakashi who had been quite for a long time now said in a warning tone but Naruto ignored him too. Kai on the other hand, didn't move a muscle, "Why you son of a…" Naruto's fist was just about to make contact with Kai's nose when his eyes opened slowly and Naruto was forced to take a step away from him. His eyes were blood red with no emotions in them. They were dead cold staring right into Naruto's blue ones.

Sakura gasped, "His eyes…" she managed to choke out.

"humph." Was all the response they got from the boy before he closed his eyes again.

After some time which Tyson and Max took to register what had happened, Tyson eyed Naruto and then Kai before asking his team's captain, "What just happened?"

Kai didn't answer so Tyson averted his gaze to Naruto in a questioning glare but it seemed that he was still not over the shock of seeing Kai's eyes as he was still staring at his expression less face and so were the other three members of his team.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hehehe.. a little messed up and TOO small but... *Rubs the back of her neck* Atleast Kai's back in the story and I'm back too!

Reviews puh-leez?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The two teams were now sitting in the park clearly trying to break the ice between them.

It wasn't all uncomfortable for most of them. It's seemed that Sakura and Hillary were getting along just fine giggling and gushing while Max and Tyson were talking with Naruto, Kenny had Dizzy in his lap typing something. Kakashi was reading a book while Sasuke was sitting beside him staring at Kai's face trying not to be too obvious, _It couldn't be, they are not ninjas…he's not one of us. But those red eyes…? _He was hoping to get a glimpse of those eyes one more time but the boy had his eyes closed, his hands resting on the grass behind his back. His whole weight resting on them. Sasuke looked away and focused his attention at the Chinese boy who was sitting a few feet away from Kai. He was observing team 7, his golden eyes moving from one member to the other then finally Sasuke's eyes met his. Ray's eyes were inquiring as he stared into Sasuke's black ones. It was like Ray was looking for something, searching. Sasuke broke the contact and looked away but the Chinese boy didn't. He kept observing him, his features, clothes, body language… everything and Sasuke was aware of that. His golden eyes piercing through his body, but he ignored them. After a few seconds when it was irritating, Sasuke stood up and walked a few feet away from the group not caring if it was offending. He rested his back on a nearby tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Kai?" the name of the boy made Sasuke's eyes shot open. Sakura and Naruto's attention was instantly diverted towards the person being addressed but Kakashi kept reading the book… or so it seemed.

Fully aware that all the ears were on them now, Ray continued knowing well that Kai wouldn't answer, "Are you planning on going to the autograph signing?"

"No."

_So, he's a man of few words… or maybe no words, _Kakashi confirmed to himself and chuckled inside. _Interesting_. He noticed that the boy's voice was just as emotionless and cold as his face and eyes.

Sasuke was mesmerized by his voice. Even though it was cold and emotionless it was still so out of ordinary, so different.

"I was planning not to go too but Mr. Dickenson, he insisted." Ray sighed, "If I manage to walk out from there, can I meet you? I have a few things to discuss."

It seemed to Kakashi that the Chinese boy was the only who talked to Kai without hesitation.

"Where can I find you?" Ray asked taking his silence as a yes.

"I'm having a guest today, would you mind?"

"Tala?" Ray asked knowingly but didn't wait for an answer, "I don't mind him."

"At the Acc-café." Kai answered.

"Are you guys ditching us?" Tyson whined, "Just to go meet with _Tala_?"

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with Kai and signing is not my thing." Ray smiled at him.

"Come on Ray, you know that signing for fans is fun and hey…" he looked at team 7, "They'll be accompanying us."

"Really?" It wasn't Ray who answered but Naruto.

Tyson looked at him and smiled, "Mr. Dickenson said you guys can join if you want."

Hillary looked at Sakura and whispered, "To tell you the truth, nobody ever asks for an autograph from me." She sighed.

"It's ok." Sakura patted her back trying to make her feel better.

"But still, we'll have some girls` time together." Hillary said and they both started giggling. Hillary rarely got to have any girl time always hanging around with the bladebreakers.

Tyson rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto, "Yeah, you'll be with us till you guys get the hotel. It's going to be fun."

"Believe it." Naruto showed at thumbs up to Max and high fived Tyson. Then a thought crossed his mind and he asked, "Weren't you guys about to show us what theses beyblades are?"

"Yeah well," Tyson looked at Kai from the corner of his eyes and said, "Well, I think we have practice tomorrow so maybe you can watch then."

"Okay. So, do you guys have any ramen shops around here?" Naruto asked sheepishly, "I think I'm getting hungry."

"Nope but Ray makes the best ramen in the world." Max smiled at him.

"Do you like ramen?" Tyson asked suddenly, "Man I love…"

"Waste of time." Sasuke humphed and straightened up.

"Lets do something." Max suggested.  
"Like what?" Hillary and Sakura were also standing. After a moment everyone was standing except Kai, Ray and Kakashi. Kai's eyes were still closed showing that he didn't care what was going on around him, Kakashi was reading the book while Ray was listening to the small group that was shouting suggestions.

"Why don't we ask Mr. Dickenson to lend us a helicopter so we can show them the whole city?" Hillary suggested.

"Nope." Max answered, "It's no fun. We travel on the planes all the time, we want to do something fun."

"Like what? Water balloon fight?" Hillary asked sarcastically.

"That's a good idea but I don't want to get my clothes all wet." Sakura answered, "Why don't we have competition of some sort?"

"Yeah like a fighting competition, I bet I can beat all of you."

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed his ear and twisted it a little.

"Ouch! What Sakura-chan? Isn't it obvious that I can beat them?"

"Oh yeah," Tyson looked at him daringly, "Bring it on."

"Oh come on, you guys can't even use _chakra_." Naruto laughed.

"I think that's enough Naruto." Kakashi stood up too and crossed his arms around his chest.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Thick head." Sasuke chanted.

"Cut it out you two, we have to…" Sakura felt silent when they heard Kai's voice.

"Yeah, we're coming." He placed the phone back in his pocket and stood up with his hands in his side pockets and started waking away, "The car's there at your place."

Even though most of the people didn't understand who Kai was referring to, but Tyson understood and started walking beside Kai with everyone following close behind, "So, do we get to practice tomorrow?" Tyson asked but Kai didn't reply.

"Why do you guys always ask _him_ everything?" Sakura whispered to Hillary who was looking dreamily at Kai's back. She looked at her and cleared her throat, "Isn't it obvious? He's the team's captain."

"Really?" Naruto who was walking a few feet behind the girls asked surprised.

Hillary nodded, "Isn't he dreamy?" she asked Sakura.

"Yeah he's cute and all…" She turned around and gave Sasuke a look. Hillary saw that and smiled knowingly at Sakura, "He's cute too."

Again everyone stopped their conversation when Kai's cold voice reached their ears, even though he was talking to Tyson, "Have you over come all the defects in your beyblading?"

"Yeah… I'm just ready and Max and Ray practiced too. Kenny said that we are all perfect now." Tyson answered proudly.

"Is that so?" Kai asked, a small smirk playing on his lips, "We'll see."

"Is it again going to be two on two?" Tyson moaned, "I wanna go up against you… _alone_. We haven't really had a match since we practiced for the last tournament."

"It's going to be _three_ against one, this time." It was Ray who answered for Kai, "But really Kai, why do we always have to team up against you?"

"Nobody is going to team up against me, you are all going to team up _with_ me." Kai answered still leading the small group, "All of us gets a chance to battle against the rest three."

"Ooh! That will be fun. I'll beat the three of you in no time."

"Oh yeah?" Max asked smiling, "We'll see Tyson. We'll see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Were they stupid or what. He looked at Kai, he'd atleast shared a few words with his team. That somehow felt unusual to him. Words didn't go with his attire.

A/N: Major apology needed. I haven't been updating my stories for suchay long time. I think I lost interest in writing.. hmm.. maybe.. or maybe I got distracted but I've got to admit, I still love writing when I want to get my mind off of things like now. =S  
anyways, I really hope you didn't tink I'm dead. LOL  
I'd try updating the other stories too sometime soon. I just hope I haven't lost ALL my readers yet. Or that would be really sucky. Like REALLY.  
Love you all.  
Xoxoxo

Stay safe people and rah-views! ;D


End file.
